Traditional two-dimensional (2D) displays present 2D images, which are not capable of providing three-dimensional (3D) immersive experiences. Display techniques known as stereo displays utilize stereopsis for binocular vision to provide illusionary solutions to convey depth perceptions to the viewers. However, stereo displays do not physically render 3D objects and lack certain interactive attributes only provided by physically rendering 3D objects. In addition, some stereo displays require eye glasses that may be lost or damaged, and the eye glasses may also interfere with use of prescription lenses.
Some 3D displays rely on holographic techniques that use image and beam wave interferences and Fresnel lenses to generate virtual images. Such displays generally require viewers to view the images from certain angles. In addition, it is noted that displays using wave interference designs generally lack brightness and definition, and have difficulties implementing high frame rates.
Still another type of 3D display may utilize stacking of multiple liquid crystal display (LCD) layers. Stacked LCDs, however, suffer from severe attenuation progressively through each layer, resulting in reduced image quality.